mai_otome_himefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Characters/Antagonists/M. Bison
M. Bison, known as Vega (ベガ, Bega) in Japan, is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha series. He was inspired by Washizaki (鷲崎, "Eagle Cape"), a villain from the manga and anime Riki-Oh; and Yasunori Kato (加藤保憲), the antagonist from the fantasy film, Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ''(aka ''Teito Monogatari, 帝都物語). In Street Fighter Alpha 3 he refers to himself by the full title of Master Bison ("Vega-sama" in the Japanese version), with Cammy and the Dolls refering to him in the same way as well.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2risVtc1Yjg Biography Appearance His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo (sometimes referred to as Shadowlaw or Shadowloo). His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany, the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single sig rune. Bison's eyes were originally red, both within and outside the irises, though the irises were still visible. After Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting, they were changed to a complete ghastly white, a trait shared by other characters such as Sagat and Dhalsim. He sports a dark colored cape in the Alpha series, in which he appears with his original body. In Street Fighter II and the Capcom vs SNK series, he appears with a much slimmer body, and removes his cape before battle. Personality M. Bison is an archetypical villain character motivated by his own self-seeking interests and lust of power. He is a ruthless, callous and unforgiving dictator with no hesitations for destroying anyone or anything who opposes him. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, and tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions. He decided to exterminate Cammy and the Dolls for becoming useless to his further plans in Street Fighter Alpha 3, and attempts to eliminate Seth for usurping him in Street Fighter IV. He is not above trying to use coercion by force (as seen during at least one storyline in SFA3) and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause. Bison shows no compassion or mercy at all towards his hapless victims, considering them insignificant and pitiful wretches not worth living. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, he is prepared to gain power and wealth using all possible criminal activities, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. In addition, M. Bison is also supremely arrogant and narcissistic, with a vast ego that rivals or may even surpass that of Vega's, and a penchant for fancying himself as a god. He has nothing but contempt for his opponents and considering himself the truly superior fighter for mastering the Psycho Power. However, Akuma notes during his pre-final boss dialogue in Street Fighter Alpha 3 that Bison is foolish for not relying solely upon his fists. As stated in his own pre-boss fight dialogue with Ryu in SFA3, Bison's ultimate goal is to rule the world forever and be recognized as the most powerful martial artist of all time. Intending to accomplish that objective, Bison has cheated death and returned to wreck havoc not once, but at least twice. Unlike other seemingly villainous boss fighters of the series, like Gill (who desires to rule mankind as a benevolent sovereign) or Akuma (who just wants to test his strength against worthy opponents), Bison is quite interested in tormenting, exploiting and ultimately oppressing other people to achieve absolute power for his own personal urges. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal hatred of many other Street Fighter characters (Chun-Li, Guile, Guy, Cammy, Rose, T. Hawk, etc.) for his malevolent and sinister nature. Having banished all goodness in his heart to control Psycho Power, he possesses a dark and irredeemable spirit. He does display a twisted sense of humor, and seems to possess a "business before pleasure" attitude. Interestingly, in his appearances in crossover games (most notably the vs. Marvel and SNK vs. Capcom series), Bison has been deemed worthy of respect by villainous characters who would join forces with him (such as Magneto and Geese Howard). Given all these personality traits and his sheer inner evil, M. Bison can be considered a true cold-blood psychopath, since he is completely unable to feel any love, compassion or remorse for his actions, and has countless pleasure in not only taking his opposers's lives, but also destroying their spirits and hearts. Furthering this, Bison has little to no regard for the suffering and damages he caused, as mentioned in several of his win quotes, and also brands others to be weak or that they don't stand a chance against him. Story ''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Bison, leader of the criminal organization known as Shadaloo, hears of a fighter named Ryu who defeated his new henchman, Sagat. Bison decides to recruit Ryu and begins the search for him. In the meantime, he is confronted by Rose, a mysterious woman who wields power that is in many ways similar to his own. Rose wins the ensuing battle but only to find out that Bison has left the battlefield completely unscathed and has possibly threw the fight. Reasons for this are disclosed during the events of ''SFA3. Afterwards, Bison encounters Chun Li. They have a brief duel in which Bison toys around with the girl. He flees and lets Chun Li know that he murdered her father. After this, Bison is finally able to track down Ryu. At first, Bison attempts to persuade Ryu to join him by promising that he would make him the greatest fighter ever. Ryu mocks him and the two engage in combat. Bison wins and takes Ryu's body to his scientists for a brainwashing via exposure to Psycho Power. ''It is debatable whether this ending is canon or not, however, the exact events which it depicts did took place during ''SFA3. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 By the time of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Psycho Power begins exceeding the limits of Bison's body. Having predicted this event, he had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence into in the form of Cammy: a genetically engineered girl using Bison's DNA as a template. He included her in the Doll project: his elite squad of brainwashed young women who serve as assassins. However, over the course of Alpha 3, Cammy begins to develop self-consciousness and goes rogue. Bison sends Vega (one of his assassins) to retrieve her, and then, when Vega fails, Juli, another member of the Dolls. Considering the alternatives for the spare body, Bison turns his sights to Ryu, one of the strongest fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of Bison's right-hand man Sagat. On his journey to find Ryu, Bison learns of Akuma, the lone warrior that employs fighting techniques similar to Ryu's, and the evil energy that surrounds him. In his Story Mode, when Bison defeats Akuma, he claims that the Satsui no Hado is "less than nothing", and that is only a matter of time before he claims Ryu’s body.Bison's Street Fighter Alpha 3 Story Mode and Ending This may explain why, in Adon's storyline, Bison knows about the Shun Goku Satsu, and refers to it as a "pitifully weak move". It would also explain Akuma's merciless disposal of Bison during the events of SSFIIT. Bison then sends Juni, another Doll, to gather data on Ryu. Also, in order to lure him out, Bison kidnaps his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. Using Psycho Power, he brainwashes Ken and pits him against Ryu. Enraged by Bison's actions, Ryu manages to defeat Ken and release him of Bison's evil influence; this specific event takes place in Ryu's storyline only. Ryu then takes on Bison, but loses despite giving his all. Once defeated, Ryu is subjected to Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat, witnessing these events, objects and Bison responds by telling him he can finally have his long desired rematch with Ryu. As Sagat urges Ryu to snap out of Bison's hypnosis, Ken and Sakura attack Bison and engage him in battle, allowing Ryu to break free of Bison's mental grip. Once again, Ryu engages Bison in an epic battle. Suddenly, a strange connection is established between Bison's Psycho Power and the Satsui No Hado within Ryu. Realizing that the two energies are akin, Bison attempts to put Ryu under his control once again. With his friends urging him to prevail, Ryu manages to resist and strikes Bison down with a powerful Metsu Shoryuken (as shown during Ryu's ending), Bison is then temporarily incapacitated, and retreats to the Psycho Drive to regenerate himself. Meanwhile, Cammy, now acting on her own, manages to assemble the remaining Dolls and turn them against their master. The refreshed Bison appears and decides that the Dolls are no longer of use to him, therefore, they are to be disposed of. All of the Dolls fight back but Bison informs them that if he is to perish, because of the psychic link between the dolls and him, they will experience the same fate. Nevertheless, the Dolls escape the Shadaloo base as their minds slowly begin to deteriorate. Meanwhile, USAF officers Charlie and Guile are on a mission to stop the dictator. Guile and Charlie are joined by Chun-Li. After learning that the bombardment of Shadaloo was called off due to corruption in Interpol and Bison's manipulation, Chun-Li realized that they would have to destroy the base themselves. Cammy, with not much time left, takes advantage of her genetic similarity to Bison in order to operate the Psycho Drive. Using it, she removes the psychic fail-safe on the Dolls and saves them. While Chun-Li and Guile escape the base (which they have rigged with explosives), Charlie keeps fighting the resurrected Bison to allow their escape, and apparently sacrifices his own life. M. Bison's soul, however, ends up surviving the explosion and, despite the destruction of the Psycho Drive, takes control of Rose. It is revealed that, while trying to master Psycho Power, M. Bison had to expel all the humanity and good in his soul to accommodate and supplant the intense energy the power gives him, and that Rose is actually the formation of all of M. Bison's good energy; this also explains the outcome of their first duel during SFA2. Bison stays inside of Rose's body until his Shadaloo scientists forge a new body for him, when this is done, he releases Rose from his control and she awakens back at home, with few memories of what happened. ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo M. Bison then holds the second ''Street Fighter tournament to get revenge against the people who opposed him during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3—especially the ones that destroyed the Psycho Drive—and to lure out Ryu once more. His Psycho Power seems to have significantly diminished since the destruction of the Psycho Drive, but nevertheless he remains a force to be reckoned with. Bison's plans are foiled by Akuma (who was not a competitor in the tournament). Always searching for worthy opponents, Akuma wishes to fight the finalist of the dictator's tournament (it is unknown who the finalist was), so before the very start of the final battle, he catches Bison off guard and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, killing the Shadaloo boss in an instant. Akuma mocks Bison for being the slave of his own power, not knowing that Bison is actually in absolute control of his Psycho Power. ''Super Street Fighter IV At some point before encountering Akuma, Bison ordered the creation of at least 26 androids by S.I.N., the weapons division of Shadaloo. #15 (i.e. Seth) was chosen to be the new head of S.I.N., demonstrating a higher level of intelligence than the others. #15 was referred to indirectly as "Bison's right hand". Bison also had a Korean official murdered along with his family. The official's young daughter, Juri, barely survives; #15 gives her cybernetic enhancements, deciding she can be used as a test subject since she already was a Taekwondo prodigy. After Bison's apparent demise at the hands of Akuma, #15 takes the name Seth and makes his own attempt at world domination, beginning with the announcement of a new tournament. But Juri has a plan of her own and, apparently aware that Bison has survived, tries to pit Bison and Seth against each other in revenge for her parents' murder. Bison takes the bait and returns, his soul transplanted to yet another new body (again not as powerful as the one from his Alpha days). Though his scientists try to dissuade him (their reasoning being that, in time, a new body could be created that could hold the Psycho Power in its entirety), Bison chooses the weaker body instead of remaining dead any longer, stating that he never imagined that Seth would go so far and it will only be a matter of time before Bison would inhabit his body, anyway. Bison then takes part in Seth's new World Warrior tournament, completely incapacitating his opponents in the qualifying rounds. Bison eventually reaches Seth's S.I.N. headquarters at the head of the remaining androids, attacking Seth for losing his mindless servitude to Bison, which makes him useless. Seth protests that he had almost rebuilt Bison's empire, which had fallen into decline since the second World Warrior tournament; however, Bison counters by saying that everything that has happened has, in fact, been part of Bison's plan. Standing over the helpless Seth, Bison is suddenly confronted by Juri, whose plan to have the two destroy each other has failed as Seth did not put up enough of a fight.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w74dqHZLLsY She threatens Bison, who is unimpressed, and though the resultant fight (if any) is not shown, both seem to survive as both are seen later. Meanwhile, another android which had been fighting Abel shows signs of also developing self-awareness like Seth, and Bison promptly destroys it, remarking that Abel has grown since an unspecified last meeting. His exact relationship with Abel is unknown; however, it is implied that Abel was somehow part of the experiments that created the androids. On his way out of the facility, Bison ambushes Rose, also at the S.I.N. headquarters. Remarking that she owes him something, Bison incapacitates her and threatens to take it back "with interest". As Bison reaches his jet, however, he is confronted by Guy, who threatens to destroy the jet if Bison does not hand her over. Apparently in a hurry, Bison acquiesces and relinquishes the unconscious Rose.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAq2vsQf1LI Ultimate Fate: Unknown What happened to Bison after the events of ''Super Street Fighter IV is currently unknown. However, Bison was not heard from in Street Fighter III, and Chun-Li's mid-boss dialogue with Urien in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike suggests that Shadaloo was destroyed by Chun-Li. In Street Fighter IV, however, Shadaloo is also thought to be destroyed, though Bison is obviously taking steps to revive it. Additionally, Bison mentions several times in Alpha 3 that he has taken many names and forms over the centuries, though whether he's telling the truth is another matter. Because of this, it is impossible to know whether Bison has been truly killed by the time of 3rd Strike. However, in Rose's ending in Super Street Fighter IV, she has a vision of Ryu and Bison fighting. Since this takes place after Street Fighter II, it is possible that this is supposed to be Ryu and Bison's final battle. In contrast to the above ending, near the end of the events of Super Street Fighter IV before taking out Seth, Bison tells him that "everything went according to plan", implying that his intention all along was to make everyone believe that Shadaloo is no more. It is very likely that Bison is alive and well during the events of Street Fighter III, but has decided to maintain a low profile. Non-canon game appearances ''Street Fighter Alpha'' Bison appears as a secret character in Street Fighter Alpha, chosen in the Random Fighter box by either via a special input or by timing the choice correctly on him. In his storyline, Bison defeats Shadaloo's opposition and confronts Rose, who claims that he has abused his powers and that he must be stopped. Bison insists that Rose stops making speeches and fight him. In his ending, Bison emerges victorious, commenting that Rose not only wasted his time, but her own life as well. He leaves while replaying the battle in his mind. This game's storyline is not considered canonical due to the fact that Street Fighter Alpha was retconned by Street Fighter Alpha 2. ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' On the Capcom Fighting Evolution game, Bison's ending shows him fighting and defeating Gill, with Balrog, Vega, Sagat and the twelve Dolls watching the fight. However, as Bison and his followers leave on Shadaloo's plane, Gill performs a Resurrection, looking completely unscathed from the recent fight. ''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' In this game, Bison teams up with Magneto looking for world domination, opposing Apocalypse. However, Bison's ending shows him defeating Magneto, intending to betray the mutant from the very start. Magneto's ending shows that Bison has lost the fight. Watching this, the other three Grand Masters (Balrog, Vega and Sagat) side with Magneto, creating the new Four Grand Masters of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto uses the rest of Bison's technology to use it for mutant supremacy instead. ''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Bison's ending shows him impressed with Apocalypse's technological improvements on Akuma. He plans on using it to create evil versions of current street fighters, such as Charlie (Shadow) as part of his quest for world conquest. ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Bison was first leaked through a screenshot in the Xbox Live Arcade, confirming his presence although a previous trailer shows the Shadaloo symbol. In the recent CG trailer, he infiltrates the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, appearing through a liquid version of his wormhole and confronts its president, Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima, challenging him to a fight. For the most part, Bison seems to have the upper hand and uses a Psycho Crusher to try and drive him through the skyview window. However, Bison is held back as Jin's Devil Gene takes over. He also forms a tag team with Juri in-game, suggesting that despite their intense dislike for each other, the two are working together towards a common goal, likely involving the mysterious "Pandora". The two of them serve as the sub-boss for Tekken side characters. M. Bison and Juri's rivals are Jin and Xiaoyu, but if you play them in Arcade Mode, Heihachi and Kuma will appear as their rivals. Abilities M. Bison is a "charge character" in that his special moves require that you hold in directions for a few seconds before pulling a move off. One of his special moves is the "Psycho Crusher" which sends him flying in the direction of his opponent with a damaging spin. The "Double Knee Press/Scissors Kick" allows him to do a forward flip which will knock the opponent away. With the "Head Press", Bison jumps into the air and homes into the opponent, bouncing off their heads in which he can follow up and smack them with his own hands. Bison also possess the "Devil Reverse", wherein he leaps forward like the Head Press, but will then flip upside down and chop the enemy with a Psycho Power-covered hand when any punch button is pressed. This acts as both a fake-out version of the Head Press, and as a viable attack, allowing Bison to play with his opponent's head. In the Alpha series, his Psycho Crusher is a Super Combo (on A-ISM or Z-ISM) instead of a regular move. He gained new moves, such as the "Psycho Shot", which was his very own projectile, and a couple of abilities which allowed him to teleport and hover in the air. His Super Combos include the Final Psycho Crusher (ファイナルサイコクラッシャー, Fainaru Saiko Kurasshā) - which is Final Bison's most powerful attack in Street Fighter Alpha 3, taking up the whole screen when used - and the Knee Press Nightmare, which is a super version of the Double Knee Press. In Street Fighter IV, he gains the Nightmare Booster Ultra Combo, which is a combination of all of his special moves (two Double Knee Presses, followed by a Psycho Crusher which carries the victim upward, after which he flips upside down similar to the Devil Reverse, smacks the victim to the ground, and ends it with a full-body version of the Head Press). Power Through various media (including video games), Bison is shown as an extremely powerful figure, being able to simultaneously take out multiple opponents. In "Street Fighter II the Animated Movie" Bison soundly defeats Guile. He then proceedes to fight Ken and Ryu, and the two are clearly no match for him when he uses his abilities to the fullest. In "Street Fighter: the Movie", Bison effortlessly kills plenty of AN soldiers in unarmed combat. In the UDON comics, Bison incapacitates Chun Li and Guile without even having to resort to his Psycho Power. He then fights Charlie, who is fueled with Bison's Psycho Power (thus making him much more of a challenge than Guile and Chun Li) and mortally wounds him; a dying Charlie, however, manages to destroy the cliff on which they were fighting, throwing Bison into an abyss. Later on, Bison goes on to trash Hawk, Cammy and Rose using only a portion of his vast powers. In the final of World Warrior tournament, he faces Akuma. They exchange few blows but they don't affect them. Bison then unleashes his full power and, in order to counter, so does Akuma. None, however, manages to gain upper hand until Psycho Drive is destroyed by Delta Red. This renders Bison powerless allowing Akuma to finally finish him off. Rose's ghost immobilizes Bison as Akuma delivers Shun Goku Satsu and leaves Bison for dead. Final M. Bison Final M. Bison, or Final Vega (ファイナルベガ, Fainaru Bega) in Japan, also known as Shin M. Bison is an alternate version of M. Bison with far more powerful abilities, much fewer weaknesses, and often a different costume or the same costume. Much like Shin Akuma, this superior version of M. Bison is meant to portray him when he decides to unleash the true, vast depths of his power. The only canon appearance of Final M. Bison takes place in Street Fighter Alpha 3 (serving as the final boss for every character except Evil Ryu, who fights Shin Akuma, and of course Bison himself), but he has also appeared in both Street Fighter EX2 Plus (referred to as Bison II or Vega II (ベガII, Bega Tsū)), and Street Fighter EX3 as a secret (referred to as True Bison or True Vega (トゥルーベガ, Turū Bega)), computer-only boss character. When fighting in this much more powerful form, Bison’s abilities differ from game to game. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, his fierce punch attacks send out a wave of energy and his Psycho Crusher Super Combo fills the whole screen with a devastating streak of blue flames. This improved Psycho Crusher is much faster and stronger than its normal counterpart, cannot be blocked in the air, and inflicts severe damage even when blocked; it is the most powerful move in the game. He also has a different theme song, called "Brave or Grave". Final M. Bison also differs from the regular version of the character in that he uses a fighting style similar to X-ISM dubbed Shadaloo-ISM (or S-ISM), which is available only to him in the arcade version. Final M. Bison is selectable only in the home versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3. In Street Fighter EX 2 Plus and Street Fighter EX 3, Final M. Bison appears with pale, indigo-tinted skin and a white uniform. In both of these games, he has an infinite amount of SC energy. Final M. Bison also tends to be far more aggressive than his normal counterpart in all the titles he appears in, and makes frequent use of his teleporting ability. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, the player only gets one chance to beat him, with no chance to continue: should the player lose, Bison's ending will play, and the game will end. Other appearances ''Street Fighter: The Movie M. Bison appears in the 1994 live-action movie as the main antagonist, portrayed by Raúl Juliá (who died shortly after the movie's release). Bison is depicted once more as a megalomaniac with plans of world domination, shown as an ordinary human until his final confrontation with Guile, where he is granted lightning powers and the ability to fly, both provided through his tech suit and life support system. Bison is defeated by Guile in the final battle of the film and apparently perishes during the destruction of his own base. In an after-credits scene, however, his hand smashes through the rubble of his base, hinting at his survival and future return. Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie M. Bison is the main antagonist of the 1994 anime film, voiced by Tom Wyner. As in the games, he is the leader of Shadaloo (here named "Shadowlaw") and seeks to take control of the world. His primary objective is to locate Ryu, who exhibited spectacular fighting potential during his battle with Sagat, and induct him into the organization as his right-hand man. During his search, he comes across Ken, who displays similar fighting potential and is a childhood friend of Ryu. Bison kidnaps and brainwashes Ken, setting him on Ryu while he personally duels Guile, whom he defeats with ease. When Ken breaks free of Bison's influence, Bison severely injures him and leaves him for dead while taking on Ryu. Bison toys around with Ryu for a while until Ken recovers and rejoins the battle. Bison is clearly a superior fighter but decides to hold back so that he may fight the two 'on their own level'. This decision eventually turns out to be Bison's downfall as Ryu and Ken finally manage to catch him off guard and deliver a combined Hadouken which apparently obliterates him. Bison, however, reappears alive and well at the film's finale in a truck, attempting to run down Ryu. Ryu notices him just in time and prepares to do battle with him once again. Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Bison appears in the movie as the main antagonist, focusing on Chun-Li, played by Neal McDonough. This version of Bison dons a business suit rather than his traditional costume. Being from Ireland, Bison was abandoned by his Irish missionary parents in Thailand. "Shadoloo" (as it is referred to) is a multi-leveled criminal syndicate comprised of a plutarchy of an unknown number of powerful crime families that have connections ranging from the country's local mafiosos to even factions of the government (in the film's current case, the Department of Commerce). Though Bison's full goals are not divulged, his first order of business is to buy up an entire waterfront district and restructure it specifically for the wealthy and elite, thus further adding to the funding of his operations. He first appears as a simple mob head, only to skyrocket through the ranks after killing off a number of allied families and usurping their power for himself. He is depicted as being uncomfortably upbeat about everything, as he usually reveals shortly afterward that he is in control of almost every element of espionage and intrigue he is involved with. In this stry, Bison has a more supernatural background than there was with his video game and anime counterparts. In a backstory told by Gen, Bison sacrificed his pregnant wife in the bowels of a mystic cave, where he imbued his daughter, Rose, with the goodness of his soul, thus ridding himself of any sense of conscience. Bison's raw physical power is seen to borderline on uneartly, as he usually only required one punch or kick to send an opponent hurtling through the air. His power is first exhibited during his introduction, where his spiritual energy was so immense it heralded his arrival by a soft breeze inside Chun-Li's family manor. He is killed at the end of the film in front of his daughter when Chun-Li twists his head around by use of her legs. It is unknown whether or not Bison's powers will resurrect him. In a deleted scene where Nash is comforting Rose, her eyes glow with a deep red—keeping true to Bison's spirit taking possession of Rose's body in order to return to the living world. Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game In the role-playing game from White Wolf, Bison gained psychic powers from an alien meteor. Based on these powers, he created his own fighting style, which he calls Ler Drit.http://blog.sfrpg.com.br/post/M-Bison.aspx Wreck-It Ralph M. Bison makes a speaking cameo appearance in Ralph's villains support group, Bad-Anonymous alongside Zangief. Gerald C. Rivers reprises his role in the film. His only line so far is "You're not going ''Turbo, are you?" Street Fighter X Mai-HiME M. Bison appears in the fanfiction crossover story with Mai-HiME and Street Fighter as the main antagonist (aside from the Obsidian Prince and Oni Akuma). In order for Bison to achieve his main objective, he wants to gain every powers from all HiMEs in the land of Fuka. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9019336/9/Street-Fighter-X-Mai-HiME Bison first makes his in-person appearance in chapter 9 of the story, as he orders the attack on Fuka Academy and kidnaps Takumi Tokiha, Mai's brother, much to the latter's dismay. Mai-Otome X Capcom M. Bison also appears in the Mai-Otome X Capcom crossover. He temporarily aligns with Resident Evil's Albert Wesker in hopes of world domination. Later on, he part ways with Wesker after he learns that Seth, his nemesis, was going after Nina Wáng to gain her GEM. Seth somehow succeeded of capturing Nina to become his Otome. Bison somehow confronts Seth and fights him for the control of Nina's GEM. Unfortunately, after Arika's interference, Bison crushed Nina's GEM, and Seth using his Tanden Engine to suck both Arika and Nina within it before sending them to the Demon World. Trivia *Despite M. Bison's followers (and himself) referring to him as "Master Bison" in Street Fighter Alpha 3, he is named "Lord Bison" in his Arcade mode introduction sequence in Street Fighter IV. In his pre-fight intro he refers to himself as the "Mighty Bison". *Brocken from the World Heroes series is very similar to Bison in terms of appearance and moves. This may have been an attempt by rival company ADK to imitate Street Fighter, similar to Hanzo and Ryu. These most notable main characters seem to be the only ones potentially imitated. Brocken also bears a resemblance to Brocken Jr. which ran from 1979-87, predating Bison's debut. *Bison reveals a curious personality trait in Namco × Capcom: he is hinted to be a lustful man with an interest for women, as all the opponents he choose to copy using Doppel's powers were attractive girls like Chun-Li, Morrigan and Valkyrie (a fact that is also emphasized by the playable party). *In Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Bison takes on both Ryu and Ken and decides not to use his infamous Psycho Power while dealing with them. This shows him either overconfident or merely fond of a challenge. Prior to this dramatic battle, Bison removes his cape just like he does in SF2 series. *In UDON's Street Fighter II Turbo comics, staying true to the video game series, Bison battles Akuma. However, unlike his video game counterpart, Bison is not destroyed in an instant. He, in fact, trades blows with Akuma, but both are unfazed before they start dishing out everything they've got. The fight is deadlocked until the Delta Red members destroy the Psycho Drive, rendering Bison powerless. Only then Akuma manages to gain the upper hand and, with the aid of Rose, ultimately kills Bison. *In the Street Fighter Zero 2 HK Comic, when M. Bison faces Akuma he performs an attack named 15 Shadows, in which fifteen shadows based off of the characters from Street Fighter Alpha 2 (except Sagat, Akuma and himself) appear to grab and hold his enemy. Interestingly enough, they do not attack. *In Street Fighter II: the World Warrior, Bison's win quote ("Get lose! You can't compare with my powers!") is clearly misspelled. This is set right in Champion Edition and subsequent SFII versions ("Get' lost'! You can't compare with my powers!"). *It is possible that Bison may have been born in Thailand, Cambodia or Ireland, although these countries were all mentioned in non-canon origins. *In the Japanese version of Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie as well as certain dialog in SFIV, M. Bison regularly speaks in the third-person, referring to himself as "Vega-sama". *In Street Fighter X Tekken, M. Bison references Street Fighter The Movie and Street Fighter: The Animated Series at various points in his win quotes. Said lines were popular enough to the point that they became internet memes. **His English voice's taunt is "For me it was a Tuesday." referencing a line Bison said in reply to Chun-Li's accusation of destroying her village in the movie. ("I'm sorry. I don't remember any of it.... For you the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. For me? It was Tuesday.") ** His winquote upon defeating Hugo has him declaring his lov eof hearing bones cracking and shouting "Yes! This is delicious!" a line spoken in the animated series episode The Medium is the Message where he spoke said line whilst watching his enemy Guile struggle against a group of mutant fighters on a portable television, and then jubilantly shouts "Yes!! Yes!!" upon seeing Guile getting shoulder barged to the ground by another mutant. **His winquote against Chun-Li is "All you women ever do is whine! I killed my father too, and you don't see me crying about it!" referencing his taunt to Chun-Li in the cartoon's final episode ''Cammy Tell Me True ''wherein he responded to Chun-Li's angry shout of "You killed my..." taunting her with the line "Yes, yes, I killed your father! What is it with you women, anyway? I killed my father too, and you don't hear ME whining about it!". References Category:Blog posts